Promises
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: Harry's childhood friend appears out of no where, asking awkward questions. Harry just wants to get her out of the wizarding world before the dark lord finds out about her. What he doesn't realize is that it's too late for turning back.
1. That one good summer

**Hey! I hope you enjoy. Please RR. I've been toying with this idea for over a year, and I should be updating soon. Between this and my other one, _No Place_, I have alot on my hands. So, please review.****

* * *

**

Prologue- Meeting

The last day of school is usually a joyous time. Especially when you are a kid. However, when the bell went, not everyone was smiling.

The girl watched from the side lines. Pebbles hit the small boy, so thick they made their own cloud, causing him to drop his school books. Papers caught in the wind started to take flight, and were spread over the yard. Elizabeth tried to smile with her new friends, but cringed inwardly. She wanted to go and help him, but didn't. She watched, all the while feeling sick. On one side of the yard stood a group of children, at least twenty, maybe thirty in numbers, and on the other stood one lone kid, as scrawny and tiny as they come. The large boy passed her a rock.

"Hey! Summer kid, through it at him," He laughed. El looked at the rock in her hand. She couldn't throw it. What if she hurt him? "What are you waiting for? Throw it at the freak! Or … are you a chicken?"

El bristled at the insult. In the world of children, being a chicken was the biggest offence. "I'm no chicken!" She yelled. She took the largish pebble and threw it, hoping desperately it would miss its target. It didn't. The pebble knocked off his glasses, and sent them shattering to the ground. The small boy grabbed what remained of them and took off running.

"That was a great shot!" The girl with long black hair said grinning.

"Yeah! I didn't think you had it in you," the large boy said cheerfully, patting her on the back. El felt sick, why were they congratulating her? She had just hurt an innocent boy. "Oh man, look at the time! We better head back before our parents get really upset."

With that they started to leave. Happily skipping down the street, like nothing had happened, like they hadn't hurt some … boy, El realized she didn't even know the name. His papers were long gone, except one.

El walked over to the bush, where the paper had got caught in its branches. The paper was crumpled and written in messy handwriting. It was a letter, writing to no one. Her eyes skimmed over the contents. Slowly, she folded the paper, wiped the tears from her eyes and ran home. Tomorrow would be a big day. Tomorrow she would meet the skinny kid, Harry Potter.

* * *

El nervously ran to the house where the Harry lived. She ran her hands over her pants; it was a nervous gesture she had picked up from her father. Her straight brown hair put up into a ponytail and gray eyes full of hope. She hoped that he would forgive her.

She clutched the note to her chest. She felt tears run down her face. The letter she now clutched in her little hands, told of his life. She felt so much guilt in adding to his sorrow. By the sound of the letter, he had enough problems.

The door was right in front of her now. The doorbell seemed to memorize her. She breathed a deep breathe in and closed her eyes. _Please forgive me Harry, _she thought. She opened her eyes and boldly pressed the doorbell.

The door was opened by a frazzled looking lady. Her neck was long and, in the mind of the child, she looked like Cinderella's evil step-mom would have looked like. "Excuse me ma'am," El said politely. "My names Elizabeth Turner. My parents and I are here for the summer, visiting my grandparents. I was wondering if I might speak with your nephew, Harry Potter." She used her best manners, which were usually reserved for the dinner parties her mother held.

Mrs. Dursley pursed her lips. El crossed her fingers behind her back. "I'm sorry, but Harry Potter can't come out right now. He's grounded." She said shortly. El nodded, pretended to understand.

"Of course, may I ask when he will not be grounded?" El asked with a phony smile, the letter now crunched beyond recognition.

"Come back in a week." She briskly closed the door in El's face. Stunned at such rude behavior, El started to walk back. She spent the rest the day reading the letter, memorizing every line. In the letter he mentioned weird things happening to him.

The week went by too slowly for El. She didn't hang out with the neighborhood children. In stead, she would either sit on the park swings reading the letter, or stare at the immaculate lawn of number 4 Privet Drive. Harry Potter soon became her fascination. She would make up stories in her mind, which would explain his weird incidences.

Her favorite was the one in which he was a wizard. He was born in an alternate reality, where everyone was magic. But when riding on a unicorn, he fell off and into this dimension. On the fall he bumped his head and couldn't remember anything. El would daydream of his family and what they would be like.

Finally a week passed, and once again, El stood outside of the Dursley house. Her hands were clammy once again, and the letter scrunched. She marched up the front yard and rang the doorbell. She prepared herself for Mrs. Dursley and was shocked when none other then Harry Potter opened the door. "Hello?" He asked shyly.

"Er … are you Harry Potter?" El asked politely, her manners taken over once again.

"Yes … why?" He shifted uncomfortably and looked around suspiciously, as if expecting to see the other children in the bushes. El's eyes misted over, tears spilling forth.

"I was wondering … If you could ever forgive me." El looked pleadingly into his eyes. She had never seen any eyes so green. They seemed to have a light about them. He shuffled his feet.

"Of course I forgive you," he muttered after a minute of thinking. El smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear. "You'll never know how much that means to me." With that she broke away and smiled. "Let's go for a walk."

With that they took off to the park. They talked, they played, they had more fun then they ever had. By the end of their first week they were joined at the hip. If you were to see one, the other would be right there beside him or her.

* * *

It had taken El a lot of begging, but she had convinced her parents to let her have some money. She went down to the ice cream shop and stood waiting in line, Harry beside her. She knew he wanted a cone as well, but the Dursley's hadn't allowed him. "Please, let me by you an ice cream cone!" El begged as they neared the counter.

"I can't just let you buy me an ice cream cone!" Harry said stubbornly. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared stubbornly at his feet. "I can't pay you back."

El thought for a moment. "Why don't you let me buy you an ice cream cone, if you promise to marry me, when we are older?" She asked.

"You want to marry me?" He asked, shocked out of his mind.

"Yeah, of course I want to marry you!" Harry thought for about a millisecond.

"Okay, we'll get married as soon as we are legal." Harry said firmly. El nodded.

"When will we be legal?" El asked. Harry shrugged, but it didn't matter. She and Harry were going to get married. "We have to make it official!" She stated with a nod of her head.

Harry looked around and grabbed a rubber elastic off the floor. "Here, wrap it around your finger. As long as you are wearing it, we'll be engaged!" Harry said as he wrapped the band around her finger.

"Not only that, but as long as I'm wearing it, we'll be together. Mind, body and soul. It will symbolize that we will look out for each other, trust each other and always be there for each other. No matter what happens." She said brightly.

"No matter what," Harry agreed. They quickly embraced.

"I love you Freak," El said smiling at his nickname.

"I love you too Psycho," Harry said as he stepped out of the hug. "Now about that ice cream!" El laughed and they stepped up to the counter.

* * *

The summer passed in a blur and eventually, El had to leave. They weren't too sad though, after all she was to return the next summer. However, fate was against them.

El's grandparents past away that year, and her parents were not to make any more trips to England. El wrote Harry every week, then once every other week, then once a month, then once a year, then not at all. It wasn't that she forgot Harry, but live went on. He became a shaded memory. A shadow of the best time in her life.

Then she turned eleven. Dreams about Harry started to happen. Disjointed dreams that all revolved around Harry. She started to mail him, but her letters never got replies. She eventually gave up. After all, the dreams didn't start that bad.

By the time she was fourteen, the dreams got more intense. Evil wizards, Harry 'dueling', adventures that seemed impossible. She tried to ignore them, but it soon got impossible. She would have these dreams when her eyes were open, she would be sitting in class, when it would happen.

As it happened so many summers ago, Harry became her obsession. She looked on the internet for documents, birth records, anything. But according to the British government, Harry Potter did not exist. This unnerved El more then anything else.

It was the summer before her sixteenth birthday; she hated her fall birthday … though it was cool it was on Halloween, that her adventure began. It started out with another dream. However, when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her bedroom, or even her class. She was on a kitchen table with many pairs of shocked eyes looking at her, and one pair that looked very familiar.

* * *

**Okay, I hope you liked it. And this is just the prologue, it'll get alot more interesting as things start to happen.**

**PLZ ... RR! Thank you!**

**-_Ella_**


	2. Canada one minute England the next

**It's been awhile, but it won't take so long next time. Promise!**

**MISTAKE IN LAST CHAPTER----- El will be about to celebrate her fifteenth birthday, not sisxteenth! **

* * *

_However, when she opened her eyes, she wasn't in her bedroom, or even her class. She was on a kitchen table with many pairs of shocked eyes looking at her, and one pair that looked very familiar._ _

* * *

_

**Chapter 1**

**Terms and Meanings**

The silence was almost deafening, but El didn't notice, her voice seemed to be caught in her throat. She tried to say something, but only a choking noise came out. She closed her eyes and willed herself to wake up, but when she opened them she was still staring into the familiar emerald eyes. "F-freak," she said questionably. If this was truly Harry he would say her nickname in exchange.

"Psycho?" He asked, clearly shocked at seeing his old friend. El moved like lightening. One minute she was on the table, the next in his lap. She wrapped her arms around Harry's neck in a quick embrace and then quickly pulled back.

"What are you doing here?" Psycho asked, even though she didn't know where 'here' was.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?" Harry seemed to be in a state of shock. El put up her hands and shrugged. "I mean how did you do that? Did you end up being a witch?" Psycho looked at him curiously.

"I'm sorry to break up this lovely moment, but who are you?" A voice said from behind them. El snapped her head around and looked at the odd people standing in the room. Some of them looked like the people from her dreams, though she couldn't recognize them on a first name basis.

In a nervous habit she hadn't done since that summer so many years ago, El grabbed Harry's hand and buried her face in his neck. Scared of what was happening around her. In the crook of his neck, it seemed like no time had passed between them.

Harry gently laid a hand on her head and propped her chin up to look into his eyes. "I've a few people I'd like you to meet," He said gently. El nodded, and quickly got off his lap. Looking down at herself she was shocked to find herself in small, skimpy sundress. Why was she wearing a sundress? She tried to remember … she had been going to the beach … had the dream happened before she arrived? Had it happened while she was in the water? Why couldn't she remember?

"These are my two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The other redheads are the rest of the Weasley family: Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fred, George and Ginny. Then you have Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, my parent's best friends." He said pointing at each person individually. At the mention of his parent's best friends, El's eyes hardened. A cold hatred swept through her, but she quickly covered it up. How dare these people call themselves friends of Harry's parents, when they had let their son be brought up by the worst people possible? She refused to make eye contact and nodded sharply. Harry paused, he recognized this behaviour, but carried on. El wasn't fooled though. She was going to be questioned later. She nodded as she was introduced to the others, but the sudden anger was still there.

"And everyone, this is my childhood, best friend, Elizabeth Turner," he introduced. The people around the room wore shocked faces.

"What? You thought that Harry didn't have a single friend? This cutie?" El asked, throwing her arm around his neck. "Anyways, 'best friends' is not even close to what we were. We were more …" she broke off looking at Harry, "bestest best friends?"

"Brother-sister?"

"Twins?"

"Clones?"

"One brain split in two bodies?"

"Well, that would explain you!" Harry laughed. El smacked him over the head, laughing along with her old friend. She hadn't felt this free in such a long time. And from the look in Harry's eyes and the strain of his laugh, El would guess that he hadn't either.

"How do we know that it's really Elizabeth Turner?" A creepy man said from the corner. His face was heavily scarred and one of his eyes was electric blue and seemed to move on its own accord. "How do we know she isn't some Death Eater?"

Harry's eyes seemed to harden at this and El felt panicked. "Why wouldn't I be me? And what in hell is a Death Eater? Sounds like some sort of cavity." Putting her hair behind her ears, she stood straight. She didn't know what was going on, but she would soon. "What are you doing in Canada anyways?"

Silence met this question, and El didn't understand why. "We aren't in Canada," Harry said slowly. "We're in England." El shook her head.

"No. We're in Canada." El looked around. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "W-we have to be in Canada … I-I was heading to the b-beach … and … and … no! We are in Canada! How the hell could I be in CANADA one minute and ENGLAND the next! … I mean … I …. HARRY JAMES POTTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS HERE TO TIMBUCKTWO! AND IF YOU EVER PLAN ON HAVING KIDS, YOU BETTER TELL ME THE TRUTH OR ELSE I WILL PERSONALLY SEE THAT YOU ARE INABLE TO HAVE ANY! EVER! I WILL -" El was screaming, before she was cut off with a voice above them. "What is that."

"That, is just a picture of my dear old mother," Sirius said grimly, bounding out the door, followed closely by a few other adults.

"A-a picture? D-does he mean a movie?" El asked Harry.

He shook his head. "No, he meant a picture." Her gray eyes widened at this. But before she could ask anything else, the screaming stopped and the adults reentered the room, grumbling about something called 'a permanent sticking charm'. El shook her head. Charm? As in magic? Wait a minute … Harry had asked if she was a witch. Did that mean he was a … wizard?

Actually looking back on past experiences, it wouldn't be that surprising. Like the time he got that really bad hair cut, and yet his hair was normal the next day. Then, at another time, he had turned all the hair of the people in Dudley's gang bright fluorescent pink. He had also told her of odd things that happened around him. And she had always thought he might be a wizard, in fact …

"You owe me twenty bucks … Canadian!" El said holding out her hand.

"Why?"

"I told you, you would be a wizard and you said no! So I bet twenty bucks Canadian that you would be, and you agreed. And the only way this could make sense is either I'm having some wacked out dream, which isn't likely because I wouldn't know I was dreaming if I was dreaming, or you are a wizard, which after all the crazy shit you could do as a kid, wouldn't surprise me, or I have gone mentally insane and this is all really weird hallucinations, but once again, I doubt I would know I'm insane if indeed I was insane." She stopped to take a breath. "So you owe me twenty bucks, right?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any muggle money on me." Harry said, shrugging.

"Muggle?" El asked.

"Non-magical people?" Harry asked, in a 'do-you-not-know' voice. Before El could talk, an old man came bursting through the fire place. She screamed, as she grabbed Harry's hand.

"Ah… you must be Elizabeth Turner. I have just received a letter from the order about your sudden arrival. I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school Harry goes to." The old man held out his hand. With a quick glance at Harry, who nodded slightly, she shook the strange mans hand. "What school do you attend?"

"Oh … you probably haven't heard of it … being British and everything. S.F.H.S? Smiths Falls High School? It's a public school. See I live in the boonies, but it has a kick ass History department. I mean, I love history so that's good news to me! Perhaps you've heard of the Lest We Forget Project?" She said in a rush.

"I'm afraid I can't say that I've ever heard of this particular project." Mr. Dumbledore said lightly.

"Really? Well, I guess it is a Canadian project, but it is the greatest project ever! It really gets students excited about History! You see … sorry I'm rambling…." El mumbled. She flushed a little, why did she have to talk so much when she was nervous?

"I haven't seen any prove that she's who she says she is," grumbled the freaky man. What was it Harry called him … Mad-eye?

"Ok, why are you guys all uptight and stuff? What is going on?" El asked, fairly impatient.

"Have you not been reading the Daily Prophet?" asked another person in the room.

"Daily what?" El shook her head. Whatever was going on was completely over her head, though perhaps it had something to do with her dreams … no. Nothing that crazy could possibly happen … could it? "Okay, let's get the facts. I am Elizabeth Turner. I live in Jasper, Ontario, Canada. I go to the local public school. I'm about to go into grade ten. I'm a muggle. Let me finish!" she hissed as the talk broke out. It stopped suddenly. "One minute I was in Canada, the next I'm on the kitchen table somewhere in England, where my childhood friend was sitting. He ends up being a wizard. I'm guessing you are all wizards. You keep asking me if I am a Death Eater, which technically sounds like slang for some one who eats too many sweets. I am starting to feel a little panicked about my immediate sanity. Now, am I missing anything?" Silence. "Good! Now, what is a Death Eater?"

"They are supporters of Voldemorte," Sirius said simply.

"Voldemorte? Who the hell is Voldemorte?" El said with a bit of a smile. God, what a stupid name.

"He's an evil wizard," Dumbledore replied.

"Ha! No wonder he turned evil. Voldemorte? Who the hell would name their child Voldemorte? I mean, THAT'S evil! And why do you people keep flinching?" El was rather annoyed at the interruptions. It was very hard when people kept jumping and gasping and fumbling. What was there problem?

"Ah, it seems that most wizards and witches have a certain fear of saying his name," Dumbledore answered cheerfully, a bright twinkle in his dazzling blue eyes.

"Well that's stupid!" El said sharply.

"You don't understand," One of the Weasley's spoke up. "He killed so many people and he was so powerful, that …"

El rolled her eyes. "Freak, please tell me that you say his name?" Harry nodded. "Thank god! I mean, that would be like people not saying Hitler. When you don't say the name, it's a sign that you are trying to forget the past. And if he is as bad as you people say you have to remember. If you don't … Every time you refuse to say his name you are making a mockery out of the people that died because of him! My ancestors died at the concentration camps. I would kick the ass of anyone who had made a mockery out of them." She glared around the room, daring any of them to try and defy her reasoning. A few seemed a little confused, like they didn't know what the concentration camps or Hitler were.

Actually, now that she thought about it. Where were they during world war two and one? Why were they not getting the muggles involved if this Voldemorte was really that bad? El shook her head, subconsciously she knew she wouldn't get the answers tonight.

"Listen, this is all interesting, but … I need to find somewhere to sleep. Is there a hotel or something around here?" She asked yawning. "I know that you probably have five million more questions to ask, but please. Can we not wait?"

"I believe you have been truthful, Miss Turner," Dumbledore said, his eyes still sparkling. El felt Harry relax in relief. She was going to have to yell at him as soon as they were alone. "Unfortunately, all the rooms in the house are currently occupied. Would you mind sleeping on a cot in the living room?"

El smiled her appreciation. "Mr. Dumbledore, you needn't worry. I sleep like the dead. Just ask Harry!"

Harry laughed, comfortably swinging an arm around her shoulders. "Like the time I splashed water on you and you still didn't wake up! Though, it was good for the time I drew the moustache."

"Oh, that reminds me. I need to get you back for that! Thanks." El turned back to the group at large. "You wouldn't mind if I went ahead to bed would you? I'm the walking dead right now."

"You may go," Dumbledore dismissed. "Harry may go to help you get set up." El grabbed Harry's hand and they exited quickly, wanting to talk to each other.

* * *

"Why'd you let her go. She still hasn't given any information on how she and Harry know each other," Moody growled.

"She was not lying about who she was, or that she knew Harry," Dumbledore replied firmly.

"What got me," Remus said, starting every one who was near him, "was the anger she showed when introduced to myself and Sirius."

"Yeah," Sirius grumbled. "What was that all about?"

Hermione finally spoke up, her voice slightly higher then usual. "Well, Harry didn't have the best childhood, did he? And she was his best friend during that time. Maybe she kinda … you know … blames you … for not being there."

Sirius stood up. "Well it's not exactly like I had a choice, now did I?" He yelled.

"Sit down Sirius," Remus said softly. "We know that. But Hermione has a point. This Elizabeth person would not know that. She's a muggle and she lives in Canada. She would have no idea who you are." Sirius sat down stiffly.

"We will question her more tomorrow, in front of the entire order," Dumbledore said as he stood up. "Would any one like a lemon drop?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well, in that case, I must be off. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that he walked into the fireplace and flooed back to Hogwarts.

The room was silent. Each member was lost in their own personal thoughts. Before Ron asked the one question that was bothering everyone in the entire room. "Why did he never mention her?"

* * *

**Now, remeber that even though this isn't how the book went (OoTP) It will follow the basic story structure.**

**Please feel free to RR, I look forward to your opinions. It will pick up soon, promise>**


	3. Before the Meeting

**AN: SORRY! It's taken forever. Plus when I finally updated, I had forgotten to write a little apology about the lateness. Which is needed. Thank you reviewers! And Katie who told me in no uncertain terms I had to finish my stories. Don't worry, I'm currently working very hard on the next chapters. **

**About the story: This story will be following along the lines of the canons. With some changes.**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

**Before the Meeting**

As Harry dragged El through the house only one word came to mind. Creepy. It was dark. It was cold. It had shriveled up heads on plaques on the walls. Yep, creepy summed this house up. It had that thick darkness and El doubted that light would ever reach the corners of the rooms they passed even if all the windows were open and sun was coming in.

El took a deep breathe. Her mind couldn't seem to catch up with everything going on. What was she doing here? Why was she holding the hand of her childhood friend? Why was she in a house full of wizards? _If only I could be insane,_ she thought, _only then would this would make more sense._ Perhaps she was… she couldn't think about it. She hadn't been lying to Dumbledore. She was more tired then usual.

By the time Harry had led her up the narrow rickety staircase and into one of the rooms, El could barely keep her eyes open. Harry noticed this and tilted her head up to look at her. "You look awful," Harry muttered.

"Wow Harry, you haven't changed. So full of tact you can sweep women off their feet by your silver tongue." El said as she pulled her head out of his grip and sat down on one of the two beds. "Where are we?"

"Err … well, that's a bit complicated. Do you mean whose room or the house or …?" Harry trialed off knowing that El would understand what he meant and catch the hint that he really didn't feel like trying to explain anything.

Though she couldn't understand it, she grabbed his hand and forced him to sit down, making sure she kept in contact with him. He was the only person she knew here. Harry was the only shred of the life that she had led, a life which seemed to be slipping away from her. She needed the contact, the comfort. With Harry it was timeless. He would walk into a room and it wouldn't matter if they had been parted for a week or a century they would always belong together.

She sighed, happy that he didn't really want to talk about what was happening here. Neither did El. She wanted to run. Run away from everything or run back to her old life she wasn't sure. "The room," she said simply.

"It's the room Ron and I are sharing." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, before putting the round glasses back on. Another habit from when they were little. This particular habit was often a signal saying that he was confused or tired … or both.

El laughed, lifting an eyebrow. This caused Harry to laugh, while turning an adorable red. "Not like that," he protested. "I just didn't know what room you would sleep in tonight. I guess with Herm-."

El put a finger against his lips quieting him. "Don't worry Harry. I don't believe you are trying to take advantage of me and I don't want to sleep anywhere else in this house. I don't like it here. I'm not used to anything here …" El broke off. Tears formed in her eyes. "You're my only link to normalcy Harry. Please stay with me tonight."

Harry hesitated before putting his arm around her to comfort her. "Don't worry. Hush, it will be okay." He tilted her head up and El was ashamed of the tears that leaked from her eyes. Harry gently brushed them away. Smiling his emerald eyes sparkled into hers. "You have beautiful eyes." He said it with a smile, knowing she would automatically deny it. She always did. And he wasn't disappointed. "No they aren't" slipped past her lips unthinkingly.

Though this was old ground, it now seemed tenser. His face was only inches away from hers. His eyes seemed to penetrate her soul. His mouth looked …She jumped up. "I need something to wear for bed."

Harry blinked at her and then blushed furiously. So she wasn't the only one who had felt it. "Right, want to burrow some of mine?"

"It wouldn't be the first time. Just pass me one of Dudley's t-shirts." She turned to put her hair in a loose ponytail. When she turned around Harry was holding out a large white t-shirt.

"Oh, by the way he goes by 'Big D' now," Harry said with a smirk.

El snorted. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I'm serious." El could see that he was and burst out laughing, Harry soon joining her.

Looking at Harry pointedly she said, "Um, could you turn around." Harry went beat red. After making sure he was turned she quickly stepped out of the sundress and put the t-shirt on over top. She was completely lost in its many folds. It went down to her mid-thighs and the neck was larger then her shoulders, meaning she had to keep it held up manually.

"You can turn around now," El told Harry. "So which one is your bed?" He gestured to the closest one. Walking up to him, she grabbed his hand and led him over to the bed. Climbing in, they quickly got settled down. Sleep was taking over fast.

"I couldn't find you," she muttered. She felt Harry shift, but ignored him. "I … when I was eleven I started to have these … I tried to find you … I tried writing … I tried everything … I couldn't find you anywhere …"

"What did you start having?" Harry asked, but El didn't answer. She was already asleep. Harry let sleep take over, it had been a long day after all. It had started at the Dursley's, then the whole order of the Phoenix mess, flying to London, Sirius's house and now this.

By the time Ron walked into the room, it was to find both of them asleep on Harry's bed, tangled in a heap of arms, legs and sheets.

* * *

El didn't know what woke her up but knew exactly where she was and what had happened. She snuggled deeper in Harry's arms for a second trying to figure what had woken her so suddenly. Then it hit. She was hungry, no not hungry, STARVING.

She hadn't had anything to eat since breakfast. Sitting up in the bed she looked around, there was no way she was leaving this room to get something to eat without Harry. This house was terrifying.

She turned over in bed and looked at Harry fondly before waking him up. He still wore his glasses and his hair was even more ruffled then usual. An amazing feat considering that his hair was always on end. His mouth was curved in a smile. His hand still entwined with hers on the musty covers. El smiled at Harry. He looked so peaceful; she hated to wake him up. But then again she was hungry and therefore needed to wake him up.

She leaned over and gently shook her. "Hey, wake up." He mumbled something and opened his eyes slowly.

"I thought I had dreamt you," He muttered groggily.

"No such luck," She whispered. "I'm hungry, come with me to get something to eat." He sat up and stretched.

"Sure, but we need to be quiet, we don't want that portrait to start screaming again." He whispered as well, glancing over at … Ron. El paused for a moment. She thought the name was Ron. Silently, hands held together they slipped out into the hallway. It was halfway down the stairs when an insane urge to laugh took over.

It was one of those crazy moments when you need to be quiet yet it doesn't seem possible to stop laughing. And of course it's contagious so the other person starts to then laugh. Then both end up red faced with their spare hands over their mouths as they try to contain their laughter, looking as though they are having a fit of some sort. So, needless to say, by the time they made it to the kitchen, they burst out laughing, not noticing they were not alone.

"Hello," said a gruff voice from the table. There stood Sirius Black. In deep red pajamas, his dark hollow eyes seemed to twinkle oddly in the candle light.

"Sirius," Harry ginned as he walked up to the man, bringing El along with him. "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep," Sirius relied taking a sip out of the glass in front of him. El would bet twelve bucks it was alcoholic. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"El got hungry." Harry said sitting down next to Sirius, El promptly sat on Harry's other side, happy she didn't have to sit beside the man. The man who had left Harry at the Dursleys. The barrier didn't last long however as Harry soon jumped up, asking Sirius where the food was, and though she stood up to go with him, he gently lowered her into her chair. "I'll be right back."

With that he left and silence fell. An uncomfortable silence. Something had to be said. "Why did you not save Harry from the Dursleys?" She asked abruptly. She would have banged her head against the table if it wouldn't have made the whole situation more awkward. Why had she asked that? It was such a stupid question! And talk about being awkward! Why did she have to talk when she was nervous?

"I couldn't, but you must know about that. I was in prison." Sirius looked at El as if she had two heads. She shifted awkwardly in her seat. He was in prison?

"For what?" Damn, another stupid question.

"I was charged with being a Deatheater … and with aiding Voldemorte in the killing of James and Lily." He said it tonelessly.

"Aren't those the names of …" El broke off, staring at the man in front of her. He had killed Harry's parents? Then why did Harry seem to like him so much? El paused. Hadn't the Potter's died in a car crash? Had he planned it?

"Yes, but I didn't do it. Wasn't given a bloody trial or anything. Sent straight to Azkaban … the wizard prison. Escaped a few years back and have been on the run since." He had turned his head, so El couldn't see his face. But it was obvious from his tone that he had wanted to be with Harry.

She felt ashamed suddenly. She knew better than to judge people before getting to know them. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I shouldn't have judged you like I did. Harry loves you, that's obvious. And I trust his judgment."

Sirius turned around sharply and looked at her. She could see the faint hope. Hope that someone else would believe him. She gave him a small smile. "I wonder what's taking Freak so long."

"Freak?" Sirius asked, lifting up a brow.

"Yeah, it's his nickname. He calls me Psycho and I call him Freak. See it all started the summer we met …"

* * *

The summer heat beat hard against El's face. She turned and looked for a tree to wait under because the swings had turned into a furnace. Seeing an old oak nearby, she quickly made for it and sat in the shade. Harry was supposed to have met up with her fifteen minutes ago. Perhaps she should go look for him.

She picked one of the weeds from near the tree and swirled it between her fingers. The ground was hard everywhere except next to the tree where dew, which had been everywhere only hours earlier in the morning, still lay. She lay on her back and waited for Harry, ten more minutes passed and finally he came.

As he sat down next to her, she could tell he had been crying. "What's the matter Harry?" She asked quietly, quickly grabbing hold of his hand.

"Uncle got mad again, I got my hair cut yesterday." Harry replied.

"Why would he be mad? Was it because they did such a bad job of cutting it looks like they did nothing?" El asked, for his hair did look normal. In fact, El was surprised to hear the hair had been cut at all. It looked the same as yesterday. It looked the same everyday, messy. El found it adorable.

"Kind of … See, they cut it almost all off, but when I woke up this morning it had all come back. I dunno how, it just did! Uncle Vernon got really mad and locked me in the cupboard, so I had to sneak out to come here today." Harry stood up pacing.

"That can't be all of it," El ventured. "What's really bothering you?"

Harry looked at her for a minute. "They called me a freak again and they said … they said my parents were freaks too. Good for nothing freaks. Do you think they were right?"

El paused. "Well, you ARE a freak, but so is everyone. I mean everyone is a freak to someone. And if they say you are a freak and that your parents are freaks than they must be like you! That would mean they are nice, considerate, rule breaking, good hearted, mannered, hopeful, inspiring people."

"I always thought being a freak was a bad thing," Harry muttered, looking at the dried earth beneath his feet.

"Well, I'm a psycho. Am I bad?"

Harry smiled, his emerald eyes sparkling with happiness. "Of course you're not bad Psycho."

"Why thank you Freak."

* * *

"Ever since then we have been calling each other Freak and Psycho." El finished.

"And we won't even start to talk about our other nicknames," Harry said, causing both Sirius and herself to jump. They had been so wrapped up in the story they hadn't heard Harry return from the pantry with an armload of food.

"I can't eat that much." El said looking at the heaps of it.

"I'll help you," Sirius suggested. El looked over at him. His eyes still looked haunted, but she could see the love they had for Harry. Anyone who cared for Harry that much was always a person El would like.

And so, until the early morning they sat and talked. They would trade prank stories. Sirius would tell about the time they put dancing potion in the Slytherin's dinner and El and Harry would tell about the time they 'accidentally' let a squirrel into number 4 Privet Drive. They kept it light, never delving too deeply in matters such as Voldemorte or the Dursley's treatment of Harry.

El, Harry and Sirius were laughing hysterically by the time another person joined them. El was the first to notice him. His premature grey hair and tired face seemed to light up at the sound of his best friend's and other best friends' son's laughter. El couldn't find it in herself to be mad at him for not being with Harry. After all, Sirius had had a reason; perhaps this 'Moony' person did too.

"Mr. Lupin, would you care to join," El suggested. He looked at her briefly before nodding and sitting down next to Sirius.

"Drinks!" Sirius called out happily. "How does Butterbeer sound? Accio Butterbeer!" To El's surprise four bottles of Butterbeer flew out of the pantry and landed promptly in front of them.

"I'm never going to get used to that," El stated as she grabbed the bottle nearest her.

"Of course you will," Harry said with a slight grin. "I did."

And so they continued to talk, continued to trade stories until finally the rest of the order came. El was slightly dazed by the fashions they wore. Nothing up-to-date, nothing stylish, it all looked ancient. As if they had been frozen in time with cloaks and such things. It was then that El realized she was hardly presentable in her tent. So she quickly leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, "I need to get changed. I forget where your room is."

Harry quickly stood up and they had made it to the doorway before a voice stopped them. As they turned around they were confronted by a plump red-haired lady. Mrs. Weasley was the name … El thought so at least. "Once you come back down there's going to be an Order's meeting. El's to come to it. Okay sweetie?" She then rushed off to make breakfast.

El and Harry quickly got upstairs, and El changed into her sundress, since it was the only clothes she had with her. Harry then woke up … Ron? "Hey, Ron wake up!" Harry said shaking the guy awake. Okay so the name was Ron, redhead Ron, redhead Ron. She chanted it in her mind until she knew for certain that she would remember it. Of course it was at that time she realized how many redheads there were. Damn!

Ron stumbled and grumbled when he finally woke up. This was about the same time a bushy browned haired girl and a redhead girl came rushing in. Oh shoot, what were there names? Herm …. Herm something and … Jenny? "Hermione! Ginny! Good morning." Harry greeted.

Not meaning to sound rude or anything, El felt it was her responsibility to remind Harry that the Order was waiting for them. "Harry, we need to head down. The Order is waiting for us."

"The Order is waiting for you?" Ron asked, his mouth hanging open. "How come we aren't allowed into their meetings?"

Hermione hadn't paid attention. "Are you going to wear that?" She asked. El immediately pegged her as a bossy one.

"I don't have any other clothes here," she explained.

"Ginny, can you run and grab something from your trunks; you guys look to be the same size." Hermione ordered, meanwhile she had sat El down on Harry's bed and grabbed an elastic. "Now I've never been one to really care about my looks, but you can't be invited to the Order's meetings and show up looking like you just got out of bed."

And so her hair was put into a straight ponytail and she was put into some old worn jeans and a pink t-shirt. She hated pink, but was too nice to tell them that. Harry had snickered though, which had caused El to glare at him. Why did he have to look hot in almost anything … wow did she just think Harry was hot? No, she couldn't have. El shook her head.

Harry and her quickly made there way downstairs and stood out in front of the door. Breathing deeply to prepare herself, as she had that summer years ago, she finally knocked.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Please R&R. I'm always open to suggestions, crittics, and the likes. **

**_- Ella M. Nite_**


	4. The Meeting And Visions

**AN: Here I am again, what can I say. Here it is, and it's finally starting to pick up. I won't give anything away. Read it! plz. I'll be in Toronto for the rest of the week/weekend. And then it's my Birthday this weekend. So I probably won't get around to updating for the next week or so. But I'll try. No more seven month gaps in my work.**

**Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**

**Chapter three**

**The Meeting**

The door opened. El had never met a man so … that looked like him. The man's black hair was stringy and slick, his long crooked nose seemed to take over his face and his black little eyes seemed to glitter with extreme dislike. El didn't like him. He looked sneaky and he obviously didn't like either her or Harry.

"I'm sorry Potter," The man sneered, "but only Ms. Elizabeth Turner has been invited to this particular meeting."

El bristled at the man's arrogant tone. "Well, too bad. It's a two for one deal." El grabbed Harry's hand and quickly slipped them both past the jerk. "Who the hell was he?"

"Professor Snape," Harry muttered. It was obvious that he disliked the man as much as the man disliked him. Snape … she stored his name away in the back of her mind, adding to the ever growing list.

The room they had entered had only minutes ago been a kitchen, but no longer. The table had disappeared. Instead there was a gathering of chairs made into a circle. There were so many people; there were two lines of seats making up the circle. El felt awkward. As she and Harry walked into the middle of the circle, everyone was quiet. Everyone stared. Sirius gave a little wink as she passed him, and she gave him a feeble smile. He was an alright kind of guy. So was Lupin, who had also given her an encouraging smile. A single seat was stationed in the center of the circle. One in which she presumed she must sit.

Dumbledore stood waiting at the center as well. His eyes twinkled merrily when he noticed Harry. And quickly made an extra seat available beside Sirius. El stared at the chair which had just materialized out of thin air. There was no way she would ever get used to magic. She didn't know what to expect.

Harry gave her a look, clearly asking if it was okay that he left her to sit besides Sirius and Lupin. El nodded slightly. It would do no good to make a fuss over it, but she dearly wanted him to stay with her. She hadn't left his side since she arrived.

Taking a deep breathe she nervously ran her hands up and down the jeans as she sat down. Dumbledore smiled kindly at her, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. "Today, we are here to make sure you are truly Elizabeth Turner. Would you agree to veritaserum?" El looked at him for a moment, prompting him to explain. "It's a potion which will make you tell the truth."

El thought about it for a moment. She could see the bonus, she couldn't be doubted if she went through with it, but all her secrets would be out in the open … her dreams … and Harry's secrets! El tried to catch Harry's eye, but couldn't. There was two choices: be labeled by a Deatheater or take the potion.

"I'll take the potion under two conditions." El stated. "You can't ask about dreams and you can't … you can't ask for any information about Harry. His secrets are his own and I don't have the right to blab them, even if I am under the influence of … the what-cha-ma-call-it. Agreed?"

Dumbledore also paused and looked thoughtful for a minute. "Agreed." The greasy git, Snape, stepped forward and offered a small, glass bottle. It looked to have only two or three drops left. El had never been so nervous in her entire life. Tilting her head back and closing her eyes tightly, she quickly felt the three drops hit her tongue. She coughed, grabbing her throat. It seemed to burn as it went through her body. It gave a whole knew meaning to the saying 'truth hurt'. Ten bucks said the guy who said it, had said it after taking this stuff. Eventually, the burning faded away and the room came back into focus. How weird, had it worked?

"Do you know who I am?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." The answer came as if from someone else. How odd. El guessed the potion had worked. "You are Albus Dumbledore headmaster at Harry's school."

"Correct. Could you explain how you came to meet Harry Potter?"

"My parents and I used to spend the summers at my Grandparents; they lived down the street from the Dursley's. I was really lonely, so I tried to become friends with the neighborhood kids. It was the last day of school (I had been allowed to leave school early that year for the trip) and the kids who I had been trying to befriend were throwing stones at this kid. They gave me one, called me a chicken when I hesitated so … I threw it." El could feel her eyes fill with tears; she was still so ashamed of that day.

"I am still so ashamed. It hit the kid, knocked his glasses off, and sent his papers flying. They were all congratulating me. But I felt like shit. Why were they congratulating me? After they left me, I noticed one of his papers were in a bush. I picked it up and read it. It was written almost like a letter, but I believe it was a diary entry. It talked about how bad the kid had ... and gave him a name. Harry Potter."

El could hear a buzz of whispering spread around the crowd. "What is your full name?"

"Elizabeth Turner. No middle name."

"When were you born?"

"October 31st 1980."

"Where did you grow up?"

"I'm Smiths Falls born and bred sir." El could feel the smile on her face grow. "It's annoying. In some ways I love being in the whole small town 'everyone knows everyone' environment, but you can't get away with anything. My parents will know if I did something wrong before I did! I can't even j-walk without the entire town knowing!"

"Have you ever traveled?"

"Other then the summer I spent with my grandparents, the summer I met Harry, no. I haven't traveled anywhere really. I mean small family vacations into Quebec, once went down to Maine. But nothing major no."

"You never went to visit your grandparents again?"

"No, my grandparents died after we left. We were supposed to go back that summer, but my parents couldn't find it in their hearts. I think it was hard on them you know? I mean, sure I miss them; but you always expect your parents to stay with you. Even if you're forty or whatever."

"What can you tell me about your and Harry's relationship?"

"We are engaged." El felt a blush warm her cheeks. She couldn't look at Harry. What had she said? The room was deadly silent.

"May you care to elaborate?" Dumbledore had this annoying twinkle in his eye, which was so bright it hurt the eyes.

El didn't want to elaborate. But damnit, the words were slipping out of her mouth. "The summer we met we got really close. I fell in love with him and have been ever since." Damn she hadn't seen that one coming. "We were in line at an ice cream parlor and he had no money to buy any ice cream because the Dursleys wouldn't allow him to have any. I convinced him that if he married me when we got older I would buy him an ice cream cone and it would all even out.

"So he agreed, but I said we had to make it official. So he grabbed an elastic band off the floor wrapped it around my finger and was like 'there we're engaged'. I've never taken it off, not even for a shower." El held up her hand, showing the old rubber band wrapped against her ring finger.

"What happened next?" Dumbledore asked.

"We got two chocolate supreme sundaes, sir. Extra cookie bits of course."

"Of course," Dumbledore chuckled.

* * *

El could tell Harry was embarrassed. So was she. They sat beside each other, hardly eating anything (after all, Sirius, Lupin, Harry and El had eaten about half the pantry only hours earlier). El couldn't believe she had said all that stuff in front of a crowd of people and HARRY!

Sure it was seemed like no time had passed between them, but time HAD passed between them. Harry was now fifteen, and El would be soon too. They hadn't said one word to each other, not counting the last day, in over six years. And things happen, people change. _Harry must think I'm a stalker. A crazy, crazy stalker_! El just barely withheld a groan. No use making people focus on them.

El almost laughed at the thought. People had been looking at them as soon as they sat down. The people who had not been in the meeting, the teenagers, were looking at them curiously, wanting information. The adults were split into two groups. One group seemed to think their story was 'cute' and would look over and smile knowingly. The other adults would just stare.

El was ready to kiss Mrs. Weasley when she told them it was time to start cleaning. But that was before they started cleaning. It was a nightmare. That was the only way to describe it.

Creatures, actual creatures were hidden in the curtains and they would bite! The house was more like a war zone then a house. And El soon realized who was at the disadvantage. She wasn't magical, therefore felt more and more often in the way, then actually helping. She didn't know what they creatures they were dealing with were. She didn't know the spells the adults used. She was a stranger in a foreign world. At least the kids couldn't use magic!

Though that helped ease the tension El felt, it also brought up troubles of its own. She wasn't used to Harry having friends. It was a horrible thing to say, but it was the truth. She would see them laughing and joking, and feel a certain amount of jealousy. She had made friends, but none had come close to what she had had with Harry. But she could clearly see, Harry had. Her comment back in the interrogation room came back to mind. Did she really love him?

El shook her head. She sat down to rest for a second, wiping the sweat from out of her eyes. Harry and the others were talking about some sport she had never heard of. It sounded as if Harry was good at it. El wasn't surprised however, he had always been good at sports. El looked at the blank wall in front of her. It looked as if it had been white at one point, but a layer of thick grime had covered it. Then El noticed something odd.

Tilting her head to one side, she walked slowly up to the wall. She couldn't control her own feet. Her hand went to touch the red dot that had appeared on the wall. It was a liquid, bringing her hand away from the wall and closer to her face to examine it, she suddenly knew what it was. Blood. The dot of blood slowly grew, writing appeared on the board. Death was written in blood.

Slowly El turned around into the room, but it had changed. There was a curtain. It was white and billowing, voices seemed to come from it, but El couldn't make it out. Then she noticed the trail of blood leading to the curtain. El followed it. She couldn't stop herself, she was drawn to the veil, drawn by the blood. She quickly stepped behind the curtain. Sirius. Sirius was hanging, the rope around his throat was old but sturdy, swaying in the non-existent wind. His face was covered in scars, blood seemed to drip in time with El's frantic heart beat. She was too terrified to scream, too terrified to move.

Sirius's eye shot open, except there was no eyes, merely eye sockets. "Help" he wheezed. El did scream then. She screamed and cried. She needed out. Away from the room with the curtain, away from the sight of the blood, away from the eyeless Sirius. Some one was grabbing at her. Instinct took over. Fight back! Don't let them take you alive. Fight back! She punched and screamed and fought, until she heard Harry.

"Calm down, shhhhhh." El suddenly could see, she was on the floor, Harry on top of her, restraining her. He wasn't the only one, but El didn't care. Harry was here. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and cried. Trying to block out what she had seen. "It's alright, don't worry. I'm right here. It's okay." He seemed to go on and on, but the drone of his words was a soft comfort. His hands stroking her hair and his voice, calmed her. Finally she stopped crying and was able to look around the room. Her eyes landed on Sirius and she surprised everyone by quickly jumping off of Harry and launching herself at Sirius.

"Stay away from the curtain! You can't ever go to the curtain! Please, promise me!" She cried desperately into his shirt. He awkwardly pet her head.

"Would you like to talk about it?" El turned around. Most people had left, but El hadn't noticed, or perhaps there won't that many people around as she had thought. Dumbledore stood though, calmness radiated from him.

"No," El gave a small laugh. "But I guess I have to …" Harry walked up to her and stood beside her. They didn't touch or anything, but the action was more then enough. El looked at Harry, giving him a small smile, only to frown. He had a black eye and several scratches. "Did I ..?"

"Perhaps you would like to hear what happened from our perspective?" Dumbledore asked kindly. El nodded, not daring to talk just yet. "Perhaps Miss. Granger would fill us in."

Hermione nodded. "Well, I noticed you looking off into space while the boys talked about Quidditch. So I decided to go over and talk to you, but you didn't seem to respond. I got nervous and tried to shake you gently, but nothing seemed to get through to you. And knowing this house, anything could have happened to you … no offense Sirius."

"None taking." Sirius said off handedly.

"So I yelled over at Harry and everyone. They came over and they couldn't get you out of it either." Harry suddenly grabbed El's hand and held on to it. As though the memory of it still pained him. "So I left them to go and get what was left of the order. By the time we returned, we were only there for about ten seconds before you started screaming. And … yeah." Hermione drifted off. I was obvious she wasn't a big one for talking in front of crowds. When she had begun and ended her voice had been a pitch higher then usual.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. He turned his attention back onto El. "Ms. Elizabeth, would you please tell us your story."

El didn't know why she did. It wasn't like she was still under the influence of that truth serum, but it felt like it. As she described the dream, she felt Harry's hand tighten. "So you have to promise me Sirius, no matter what, you'll not go near any rooms with talking curtains. Promise?"

Silence followed after this. A heavy silence, which made El feel distinctly awkward. "Have you ever dreamed about the future?" Dumbledore asked, looking very serious. El shifted next to Harry.

"I dunno." She muttered it softly. "But I don't want to talk about that right now."

"Of course." Dumbledore nodded in agreement, but El could tell he wasn't done with her yet.

Needing a distraction, El thought of a question. "When did you get back here sir?" Dumbledore had left after the meeting had wrapped up, claiming the need to sort out some business.

Dumbledore chuckled happily. "It would seem in my old age, I have the tendency to overlook small details. Such as where you will be staying."

Harry straightened up at this. "She'll be going home obviously." He said sharply. El felt hurt. Did he not want her here? Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow, silently asking Harry to explain himself. "She can't stay here. What if Voldemorte found out about her?" He turned to face El, his emerald eyes shone brightly. "I don't want to be responsible for your death?"

"And how would I staying make you responsible for my death?" El asked, her anger rising to the surface. She could see Harry's was also rising.

"Because he wouldn't hesitate to use someone I'm close to, to get to me!" Harry yelled. "Why do you think I kept you my secret for the past four years! One of the first things I heard about Voldemorte was that he might come back and knowing I was the person who took away all his power he would be sure to go after me! I might have been eleven but I wasn't a god damn idiot!"

"Well then stop acting like a god damn idiot. This isn't your choice to make! I can damn well choose my own life thank you very much." El yelled back.

"You don't understand! You're being selfish!"

"EXCUSE ME!" El shrieked me. "Me? I'm the one being selfish? Why don't you look in the mirror! You're all moping around and shit, well grow up! You have no right to make decisions for me!"

"Well, some one needs to think straight!"

"Oh and I'm not thinking straight?"

"No, you aren't."

"Um, excuse me." Dumbledore interrupted. If El hadn't been so furious at the moment, she would have marveled at Dumbledore's daring. But she was furious. "I don't believe the best option would be sending her home. If Voldemorte was to ever find out about your childhood, he would be sure to come across her. And if that was the case, going home would be putting her into more danger, then staying here, safely hidden in the Order's headquarters."

El gave a little start. "What about my parents?"

"They will be notified of course. But you being home with them would be putting them at risk too, if your not there they might not be bothered." Dumbledore leaned back. "What is a problem, of course, is your schooling. You are not a witch therefore I cannot enroll you into Hogwarts." El felt her heart drop a bit. She had kind of hoped that she would have been able to go with Harry … "I also have no sway over any of the muggle schools, so …"

Suddenly El got an idea. A crazy idea. "Er … sir?"

"Yes, Ms. Turner?"

"Would we be able to hook the house up to the internet?" El asked, crossing her fingers. Noticing a lot of blank stares, she hastened to explain. "You see the internet is like a … web of knowledge, or another world really. It connects everyone from all around the world. You can also go to school through the internet. See?"

"I believe so," Dumbledore became thoughtful again. "But I don't think that the house would be able to connect."

El thought for a moment. There had to be a way … If only. "Actually sir, if you would be so kind as to let me go shopping in London I believe that I can come up with a computer and a way to connect to the internet without the hook up." El suddenly frowned. "But I don't have any money on me …"

Harry gently squeezed her hand. "You can burrow some of my money." He said gently. His eyes wouldn't meet hers.

"I'll pay you back." El promised, gently returning the squeeze. She was still slightly pissed at him for trying to control her, but he had had good intentions.

"Wonderful," Dumbledore smiled kindly. "Your disciplinary hearing is on the 12th correct, Harry?"

"Yes sir, at nine in the morning." Harry was shifting uncomfortably beside her. What was Harry having a disciplinary hearing for? And why was Dumbledore not looking at him? He had no trouble looking at her. Something was going on here and El was going to find out what, as soon as she saved Sirius from the curtains. _First things first,_ El reminded herself.

"Perfect, El will accompany you and after your hearing at the ministry, you may stop where everyou need to." Dumbledore said with a tone that left no room for arguments. He stood up, straightening his bright blue robes. "Arthur may I have a word with you before I leave?"

"Of course sir," Mr. Weasley said. They both left together. An uncomfortable silence fell over the room. El couldn't stand silence, she had to say something. She glanced around the room, Hermione was holding a book.

"What's your favorite book?" El asked. Harry and Ron both groaned. Before El could even ask why they were groaning, Hermione was off. Talking about _Hogwarts: A History_ and other magical books, all of which El had never heard of.

"Have you read the _Da Vinci Code_?" El asked.

"No, what's it about?" Hermione's eyes were alight with excitement. They sat on the couch and started to talk about books. They were so involved they hadn't even noticed when the room started to clear out. El noticed Ginny was about to leave, but called her over to join them.

It was fun. El thoroughly enjoyed herself. They would tell her about the wizarding world. And El would tell them (or up-date them in Hermione's case) about the muggle's world. And while she was disappointed that she wouldn't be able to attend Hogwarts with them, she couldn't help but feel that Dumbledore had made the right choice. She wouldn't have belonged there.

That night at supper, Harry and El sat beside each other again, but before they could go to bed in Harry's room; Hermione stopped them. Being dragged off to the girl's rooms, she gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek and a 'get-ready-because-I'm-not letting-you-get-off-the-hook-that-easily' look. Harry merely raised his eyebrow, a silent challenge. El sighed. She had no clue what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

**So ... what do you think? Please review! It really helps for writing the story when you get feedback.What did you think about the vision? Was anyone confused by it? Please feel free to contact me!**

**-_Ella M. Nite_**


	5. To Be Continued Soon

**Author's Note**

_**After much consideration, I have decided to redo this fanfic. The main plot will be the same, but I think (or hope atleast) that it will be more fast-paced. The prologue has been shortened and an extra scene added. The story will now be in two parts. Book 1 and Book 2. I'm hoping of incorporating Pheonex, a character from my fanfic Silent Eyes. Though she will not be introduced until half way through Book 1. **_

**_I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my work. It was and is greatly appreciated. _**

**_I would also like to thank the people who were persitent enough to keep up with this story. I know I'm not the best one to update, atleast with this story. My other fanfic A Twist Of Fate was vey fast being updated. And I think this next stab at Promises will be as well. For the simple fact that I have written out in full detail what is going to happen. _**

**_So thank you again! I really appreciate all the wonderful reviews. Hopefully everyone will also enjoy the new Promises called Blood Ties. _**

_Ella M. Nite_

**Blood Ties chapters 1 & 2 coming 18.08.06**


End file.
